


A secret flight

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [220]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Secrets, Sherlock is going home...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: After three years, Sherlock is finally seeing his city from the air.





	A secret flight

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Notjustmom!

The small plane was almost gliding silently thru the heavy clouds. Sherlock has been unconscious on and off since they left the hospital in Germany because of the pain killers and the effects of his anesthesia, his brother not leaving his side. 

However, as the private jet comes out of the clouds and starts its decent toward London, the detective suddenly become more alert and even tries to get up by himself until his brother decides it was easier to help him sit near a window than convincing a restless Sherlock to stay in the bed.

The tremendous effort left the younger Holmes breathless but it was fine. It was well worth the temporary exhaustion.

At the view of the familiar sinuous river Thames, of the maze of streets... A soft warmth spreads in Sherlock's body. The pain, physical and psychological is temporarily pushed away. A little light appears in his haunted eyes.

Forgetting everything. The three years away, the forced solitude, the things he had to do. And the things they did to him. He absorbs _his_ city. The scars - legacies of fist fights, bullet wounds and torture - as well as the internal damage caused by his own neglect or sophisticated torturers vanished... 

It all disappeared to give place to hope.

_London._

_Home._

_John._

_Finally a new life can begin..._

**Author's Note:**

> I write this one as my (not private) plane was approaching Heathrow :)


End file.
